My destiny friend
by Bravery At Heart
Summary: a 13 year old gril named naruku has moved into the new world of soul eater reaceiving a invatation from the white stone middle school acadamy if she accepts will she be in over her headwith catching up to the no new student acception rule,singing and racing?and will she have a hardtime fitting in?find out


Hey guys just wanted to say please review cause if u don't I wont write more stories cause it bugs meh because I feel left out since I comment on everyone else and I never get a comment back...

well then without further ado lets begin!

…...

"**it's impossible to tell who you **

**are if you never look within your **

**heart cause you are you and I**

**am me we all have personalities**

**all special in every way..."**

the alarm on my phone blares out, I sigh before looking at the time and groan 5:30 A.M I almost go back to sleep when I remember I have a race today .I hop out of bed looking at the date and fight to keep myself from crawling back into bed with disappointment I sigh and put on a white Minnie skirt,a white hoodie that concealed my eyes and hair. I pull on my nee high boots along with my bag which contains the key to my apartment and motorcycle,schoolbooks, late work, lunch, chap stick, my iPod, my phone, my racing schedule,silver pens,my song book, and the one peace of fan mail I hadn't had time to read or reply back to.

I have a concert I have to go to after the race as well and im gunna let you in on a little secret...I'm a freak...i have white and silver hair which is natural,crystal blue eyes I live 3 lives. For a living I go to school being a bullied teenager, im a famous singer,and im a jockey known to fix any horses problems as soon as I touch them. I grab my I pod and the key to my motorcycle out of my bag I scroll through all my songs and a few other albums I haven't released yet and pick my favorite one before eating a peace of toast.

I walk out my door and get on my bike with a sigh I look at the time on my white watch after starting my bike which was silver with white flames,and a sword design on the front. I take off and head for school I needed to do my late work before Vicky canceled my race today as she had threatened to do.

I zoomed past all the empty streets and within 10 minutes im sitting in front of the junior high, I park my bike and walk through the doors to the school and walk to class # 2 in which was the only one I was not a head in but behind instead since it was my worst subject.

I sigh and open the door to the dark and empty class room before I sit in a seat and begin 1 out of 16 papers I have to do in order to get ahead.

…...

just as I finish the last word to my paper my teacher Mrs. Chipman walks in as usual swinging her keys around her finger and humming a tune from one of my albums I released last month, I hand in all 16 papers pulling my grade from an incomplete to an A and 115%.

she smiles and I hand her a ticket to my concert tonight which includes a back stage pass "thank you Naru I've been wanting to see her live ever since I caught whiff of her music." Mrs. Chipman says smiling. Vicky was the only one who new my secret but she didn't know my biggest one...

at first I had felt bad about not telling her when I found out that I didn't have to dye my hair silver at a concert or white at a race even though those were my normal colors for some reason whenever I brushed my hair with my silver or white brush it turned that color.

I sigh as the bell rings and begin taking out my head phones when Mrs. Chipman stops me " you can keep them in deary since your ahead and because you got me more than that of which I asked from you to get the tickets" she smiles.

The room fills with people and everyone sits as close to their friends but as far away from me as they can get,the bell rings and I doze off into my own little world listening to my album list.

…...

the bell rings and I am the first one out of the school, I hop onto my bike and drive away before anyone can see it,flying past I arrive at the stables where Vicky awaits in the truck with the 1 horse I have to ride today.

I park my bike and hall butt to the truck and hop in before the truck volts forwards and we begin our way to the medium sized track, as we do I listen to my music and open up the fan letter to which I hadn't had time to read.

I open it and discover that it had 2 letters in it one looked like it had been shoved in and the envelope resealed, first I open the one that was crumpled and read silently to myself

_Dear Naruku Glory,_

_I lord death have under secrecy invited you_

_to come to the DWMA to learn and focus with _

_your talents, about now your most likely wondering what im _

_talking about but we found that you have both meister and weapon_

_blood within you...this is very new to us and I would like you_

_to join our academy it would give me great honor._

_We will have a a space for your trailer and truck if you reply._

_Yours truly, Lord Death_

I went on to the next letter and what I read makes my heart ache with disappointment as I read it

_dear Naru,_

_I have a horse...errrr rather a Pegasus that my mom only sees fit for _

_dog food and you know what that means, Slaughter._

_Its my arm and the way she wont let me get close to her _

_she broke my arm last time I tried to put on a halter_

_my mother told me she was not going to wait for_

_someone to buy her so I told her I would give _

_the Pegasus to you so on Friday April 5 _

_im going to drop her off at your place _

_your biggest fan, Anna Reckland_

I shove the letter in my white backpack before realizing that today was Friday April 5 and I sigh before glaring out the window.

…...

the horse beneath me trembles in fear as we near the gate but without a fight this short little chestnut quarter horse goes into the gate with silence that is questionable. The flag goes up and I wait giving the horse a pat and holding on just as the gate fly's open frightening the poor horse. He isn't meant for racing at all and above all that he was never trained for anything I noticed as soon as we got out before and as soon as we got into the gate because as soon as he bolted out he reared up. I gave him a pat and reassured him and pushed him forward he didn't have any speed or stamina and that would only put a dent in my record. But I feel his heart longing and wanting to catch up with the herd.

But I hold him back even though we are 12 lengths behind but just as they reach the corner I let him go and he takes off eating up the track and catching up fast , eager to be the leader the little horse surges forward ahead of the pack and pulls away by 2-3 lengths as we cross the finish line.

Screaming fans yell and holler at the top of their lunges as we go to the winners circle,get our pictures taken, and the way the owners look their surprised he won being a quarter horse and all.

But I believed in him and that was all he needed to win his heart was the biggest winner and that is what mattered most.

…...

I plop onto my bed exhausted from the race,school, and the concert I just finished not to mention my hand hurts from signing all those autographs.

I let out a sigh before changing into pj's and falling asleep.

-next morning-

I sigh get up and get ready to head to the barn and see the new horse...suddenly my eyes widen "OH SHIT I FORGOT THE PEGASUS!" I yell in surprise before running out the door.

I hop on my bike and zoom to the barn only to nearly wreck my bike into a small trailer. I park my bike in the usual spot before opening the door. the Pegasus rushes out and nearly gets away but I grad the the lead rope just in time. I end up having to pull the Pegasus to the indoor arena then I tie her up before wondering why she hadn't tried to take off flying then I spot a harness meant to keep them from flying off or stretching their wings it works but it could cripple a wing. I unbuckle the harness then I undo the halter, before lunging out of harms way as the Pegasus fly's off but I notice her fur color she is a sandy brown color from all the dirt but to my dismay I would have to wait to wash and get all the mats out of her main and tail.

I sigh and bring in a wheelbarrow of oats,grain, and hay the right amount for a Pegasus of coarse, I push it in and sit by it waiting and watching her to realize I wont hurt her. But temptation rules over and she fly's down keeping a weary eye on me while eating, I dig in my pocket and pull out a lump of sugar and at first she pulls away then she reaches forward liping my palm.

I reach my hand out slowly and just as I touch her with my hand she jolts back but when I hold out my hand again she steps forward even though she knows there's nothing in it, I put my hand on her neck and she calms down immediately.

I look at her closely and realize she has the same look in her eye as me...the longing for a friend that would never leave or intentionally hurt her, I smile and hug her before bringing my lips to her ear and whispering "I'll be your friend..."


End file.
